yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Master Menelker, Deathstrike Dragon
Bio Master Menelker is a mysterious and misunderstood figure, though he's widely known as the most powerful martial artist in the Realm. Midori and Menelker (The Two Dragons) are sons of the legendary Memnarch. While Midori and Menelker are both skilled martial artists and they both learned how to take the forms of dragons (green and black, respectively), they have diametrically opposed philosophies. Midori believes in nurturing and honor. Menelker believes in winning, and if that happens to involve harsh training or "cheap" tactics, then so be it. A win is a win. Menelker embodies "playing to win." That said, Menelker has no interest in harming innocents or fighting non-combatants. Instead, he seeks combat from the most skilled opponents he can find, and expects that they will use whatever means they can to win, as will he. Menelker has been known to engage in death matches—fights to the death—but only when both parties agree to such serious business. Eventually, Menelker ran out of worthy opponents. Even the Fantasy Strike tournament would be just a trifle to him, not even worth his time. Menelker left the Realm in search of greater challenge. During this time, many referred to him as the Exiled Dragon, and hoped he'd never return. Where did he go? We've all heard fairy tales about the Dreadlands to the north, but Menelker dared to see what's truly there. He discovered the Undead Scourge of the Dreadlands (a playable faction in Codex) and found dangers greater than any had imagined. There he learned a name that mortals of the Realm do not yet know: Vandy Anadrose, the Queen of Demons. (Or Queen of D's as some say.) The undead Queen has made bargains with beings who don't belong in our world. Even Menelker, a seeker of true power, knows that some things are too dangerous. Bargaining with the Beyond is bound to backfire. Menelker barely survived this investigation, but his very lifeforce was nearly sucked out of him while in the Dreadlands. Half his body is now gray with the pallor of death. He returned to the Realm, saw the worthless clockwork army of Flagstone, and knew that he needed worthy opponents more than ever. This time not to defeat, but to train. Of all the warriors of the Realm, he saw the most potential in Grave Stormborne. Unfortunately, Midori has held back Grave by withholding training in the so-called dark arts. Master Memnarch accepted all maneuvers that lead to victory as valid, and Menelker agrees. Grave needed to go to the next level, and Menelker knew Midori was the real obstacle. Menelker, The Exiled Dragon returned to challenge Midori to a deathmatch. Midori accepted. Two Dragons fought and then one remained. Deathstrike Dragon, indeed. Although Grave was consumed with rage, this fueled his training more than ever. While Menelker is a villain in Grave's eyes, he's also ultimately Grave's true mentor. The two went on to have several encounters, and each time Grave would learn one of his own weaknesses, as Menelker demonstrated how to abuse "cheap tactics" that Grave was unprepared for. Deck Hit Points: 70 Max Combo: 5 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.6 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.6 speed, 6 damage, 3 CP Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Ability: *Bleeding Wounds - When you hit the opponent with a black face card attack (even multiple times in a combo), draw a card and they discard a card. (Aces are not face cards.) During the powerup phase, you may power up for black face cards. (You may still power up for Aces, too.) Individual Cards: *2: A/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/B *6: A/B *7*: T/B **Bone Cracker - Combat When you throw the opponent with this card, the opponent reveals their hand and discards a card of your choice. *8: T/B *9: T/B *T*: T/B **Into Oblivion - Phase Banish a card from the opponent's discard pile from the game. They must then banish another card of that same rank from their hand or from their deck. (They shuffle their deck afterwards. Banished cards are removed from the game.) *J: **Nether Orb, Attack, +J+J, 4.0 speed, 9+9(6) damage, 3 CP Starter **Chaos Orb, Attack, 2.4 speed, 7(2) damage, 1 CP Ender *Q: Rising Dragon, Attack, +2 any, 0.0 speed, 8+4(2) damage, 3 CP Ender *K: Sweeping Claws, Attack, +2 any, 2.2 speed, 6+5(2) damage, 2 CP Linker *A: **A: Dragon Breath, Attack, +A, 1.2 speed, 11+11(3) damage, 2 CP Ender **AAAA: Deathstrike Dragon, Throw, 4.6 speed, 55 damage, Can't Combo Changelog/Discussion 1.2 -> 1.6 *Ace modified: ** Dragon Breath: 0.2 speed --> 1.2 speed 1.6 -> 3.0 * Innate Modified: ** Bleeding Wounds - When you hit the opponent with a black face card attack, the opponent discards a card, then you draw a card. During the powerup phase, you may power up for black face cards. * Abilities Modified: ** T*: Into Oblivion - At the end of the turn, you may discard this card to remove one card from the opponent's discard pile from the game. 3.0 -> 3.1 *Innate Clarified: **Bleeding Wounds - When you hit the opponent with a black face card attack (even multiple times in a combo), the opponent discards a card, then you draw a card. (Aces are not face cards.) During the powerup phase, you may power up for black face cards. 3.1 -> 3.5 *Ability Modified: **T*: Into Oblivion - At the beginning of the turn, you may discard this card to remove up to two cards from the opponent's discard pile from the game. 3.5 -> 4.3 *Jack Modified: Nether Orb: 4.2 speed, 8+6(4) damage --> 4.0 speed, 8+7(6) damage * Innate Modified: ** Innate no longer draws cards when he hits with a black face card. *Ability Modified: **T*: Into Oblivion - At the beginning of the turn, you may discard this card to choose a pair of cards in the opponent's discard pile. They remove all cards of that rank from the game from their discard, hand, and deck then they shuffle their deck. They draw a card for each card removed from their hand this way. Play this ability only once per game. 4.3 -> 4.4 *Innate Modified: ** Innate reverted to 3.0 version. *Queen modified: 9+3(2) damage --> 5+5(2) damage *Ability modified: **T*: Into Oblivion - At the beginning of the turn, you may discard this to remove a card in the opponent's discard pile from the game. They must then remove another card of that same rank from the game from their hand or from their deck. (They shuffle their deck afterwards.) ''''4.4 -> 5.0 *Help text added to second part of Innate: **... During the powerup phase, you may power up for black face cards. (You may still power up for Aces, too.) *Queen modified: 5+5(2) damage --> 8+3(2) damage 5.0 -> Released *Ability Modified ** 10*: Into Oblivion - Phase Banish a card from the opponent's discard pile from the game. They must then banish another card of that same rank from their hand or from their deck. (They shuffle their deck afterwards. Banished cards are removed from the game.) *Abilities Reworded: **Bone Cracker is labeled as a "Draw Phase" ability: ***7*: Bonecracker - Phase The opponent reveals their hand and discard the card of your choice. **Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability. Released -> 5.2 *Ability Modified ** 7*: Bonecracker - of Combat If you won combat with an attack or throw, the opponent reveals their hand and discards a card of your choice. 5.2 -> 5.4 *Update to Cards' Rendering: ' Ability timing tags are now in their own separate box.' 5.4 -> 5.6 *Jack Modified: ** Nether Orb: 8+7(6) damage --> 8+8(6) damage ** Chaos Orb: 6(2) damage --> 7(2) damage * Queen Modified: 8+3(2) damage --> 9+4(2) damage 5.6 -> 5.7 *Ability Modified: ** 7*: Bonecracker - Combat When you throw the opponent with this card, ... *Jack Modified: Nether Orb: 8+8(6) damage, +J --> 9+9(6) damage, +J+J * King Modified: 5+5(2) damage --> 6+5(2) damage * Ace Modified: 5.7 -> 5.9 *Normal Attacks Modified: x.4 speed --> x.6 speed * Queen Modified: 9+4(2) damage --> 8+4(2) damage Gallery Menelker.jpg|Default Card Deathstrike_ Dragon.jpg|Boss Card Menelker Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Menelker Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Menelker.jpg|Gold Card Menelker Back.jpg Menelker Destiny.jpg Menelker Joker.jpg Menelker Ace.jpg Menelker King.jpg Menelker Queen.jpg Menelker Jack.jpg Menelker 10.jpg Menelker 9.jpg Menelker 8.jpg Menelker 7.jpg Menelker 6.jpg Menelker 5.jpg Menelker 4.jpg Menelker 3.jpg Menelker 2.jpg Category:Yomi: Shadows Expansion characters Category:Yomi characters